


Tennessee Whiskey

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Inspired by Tennessee Whiskey by Chris Stapleton. This is set immediately following 12.01, Keep Calm and Carry On, after Dean and Mary have returned to the bunker.





	

You’d laid in bed for hours, waiting for Dean to join you, though it wasn’t a surprise that he hadn’t. Sleep would be the last thing on his mind, not with Sam missing, taken, gone. He wouldn’t rest until he found his brother, wouldn’t sleep. You’d thought about going out there several times, but you didn’t even know what you would say, if there was even anything to say. Things had taken a sudden turn with the appearance of the boys’ mother, down a road none of you had ever expected.

Their mom, Mary. Mary Winchester. The matriarch of the Winchester family. The entire reason the boys were hunters, the woman that they had put on a pedestal their whole lives was sleeping just down the hall. It was surreal.

You could hear the music as soon as you opened the door, a song you’d played for him a couple of weeks ago. He’d just smiled at you, happy to indulge your need to force new music on him. You hadn’t thought he’d liked it; he hadn’t brought it up again and you hadn’t heard him listen to it. You’d been pretty sure he’d forgotten about it. But there it was, the thick, rich music floating down the hall.

_Used to spend my nights out in a barroom_   
_Liquor was the only love I've known_   
_But you rescued me from reachin' for the bottom  
And brought me back from being too far gone_

The library was nearly dark, the only light coming from the lamp at the end of the table. Dean didn’t look up when you came up the steps, just picked up the glass of amber liquid and drained it. He set the glass down just long enough to refill it, two fingers of liquid, then back to his mouth.

You didn’t say anything, just leaned against the table beside him, your arms crossed loosely over your chest, your leg pressed against his. He glanced up at you, his face carefully neutral, his emotions locked down inside of him. He reached for you, a hand on your waist, pulling you to him. He leaned over and pressed his forehead to your stomach, his broad shoulders rising and falling as he drew in deep, staggered breaths, his hands bruisingly tight on your waist.

_I've looked for love in all the same old places_   
_Found the bottom of a bottle always dry_   
_But when you poured out your heart I didn't waste it  
'Cause there's nothing like your love to get me high_

He dragged himself up your body, pulling you into his arms. His lips grazed your neck, sandpaper chin brushing against the sensitive skin behind your ear, his lips pressed ever so briefly against your temple, his chin coming to rest on the top of your head, rough, calloused fingers digging into the soft skin above your hips, sliding up your back, strong, muscled arms holding you.

Your arms slid around his waist, his warmth pushing away the chill that was a constant in the bunker. You turned your head and buried your face is the soft, worn flannel of his shirt, breathing in his familiar scent, tainted with the coppery scent of blood. You could hear the slow thump of his heart, proof of life, proof that he had come back to you, even though you’d feared him dead.

Dean swayed slowly from side to side, his version of dancing, you in the circle of his arms, where you knew you belonged, where he wanted you. He ducked his head, your chin in his hand, tipping your head back so he could kiss you, his tongue dancing across your lips, the salt of his tears mingling with the taste of whiskey.

_You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_   
_You're as sweet as strawberry wine_   
_You're as warm as a glass of brandy  
And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time_

 


End file.
